As databases continue to grow in size, query efficiency continues to grow in importance. Queries made against large (e.g., terabyte) databases having a large number (e.g., thousands) of tables may take an unacceptably long period of time to complete. Thus structures (e.g., indexes, materialized views) may work in concert with tools (e.g., query rewriters) to attempt to shorten query response time. However, complications arising from the fact that queries may include execution time bind variables (e.g., user bind variables) may reduce the interoperability of these tools and structures.